1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dual beam flashlights and, more particularly, to a dual-beam light assembly with adjustable posterior head.
2. Description of the Related Art
The standard flashlight has found a well-deserved place in toolboxes everywhere. It is the perfect tool for providing light almost anywhere. It can be used to provide supplemental light in dimly lit locations, and provide the sole source of light in locations without any light or during a power failure. One common use for a flashlight is to light a path while walking in-line with someone else such as in a tunnel or down a path. During such use, the lead person swings the beam side-to-side to light the way. Unfortunately, if those following do not have their own flashlight, they may stumble in the dark. Additionally, if the lead person gets too far ahead, those following may have difficulty in locating them, since the light beam is aimed in the other direction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a means by which the sue of a single flashlight can be beneficial for those walking in-line or down a narrow path in dimly lit areas. The development of the dual-beam light assembly with adjustable posterior head fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related. The following patents disclose the design and function for a twin-headed flashlight: U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,562 issued in the name of Yang; and U.S. Pat. No. D 407,515 issued in the name of Yang et al.
The following patents describe a twin-beam portable light assembly:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,430 issued in the name of May; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,467,403 issued in the name of Booty, Jr.
The following patents disclose the ornamental design for a flashlight:
U.S. Pat. No. D 370,989 issued in the name of Garrity; and U.S. Pat. No. D 363,564 issued in the name of Kish et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,030,497 issued in the name of Cheng describes an electric lantern with a plurality of holders and lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. D 371,855 issued in the name of Huen describes the ornamental design for a flexible flashlight.
U.S. Pat. No. D 349,776 issued in the name of Yuen discloses the ornamental design for a combined fluorescent lamp and flashlight.
Consequently, a need has been felt for a dual headed flashlight which allows for the temporary lighting of two separate areas in a manner which is especially beneficial for multiple people walking in a line or down a path.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a flashlight with two lens assemblies which functions like a conventional flashlight, but with two reflector assemblies.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a flashlight with two lens assemblies used while walking in-line with another person or down a path.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a flashlight with two lens assemblies which allows lead person to see where they are going, while guiding those behind.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device with dual light assemblies which projects light beams approximately 180xc2x0 apart.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with dual light assemblies with lamps wired in series with separate switches.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with dual light assemblies which allows independent lamp operation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device with dual light assemblies for providing redundant operation in the event of lamp failure in one light.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a battery-operated device having a set of replaceable batteries for powering both lights and which allows operation anywhere.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a dual-beam light assembly with adjustable posterior head is disclosed comprising a pair of opposed, axially oriented, light emitting heads. The present invention closely resembles a common two-cell flashlight, with the exception of an additional light and reflector assembly in lieu of a closing cap. The lights are wired in a parallel circuit arrangement with the only common circuit elements being the power source, or replaceable batteries. Two independent switches are provided to allow the lamps to operate independently of one another, that is, one lamp can operate, the other lamp can operate, or they both can operate simultaneously. The barrel or enclosure is made of high-impact plastic, or alternatively, of aluminum. A posterior end of the barrel includes a pivot assembly allowing for selective pivotal adjustment of the second head to a plurality of specific angular settings.
The use of the present invention allows for the temporary lighting of two separate areas in a manner which is especially beneficial for multiple people walking in a line or down a path.